Sonic's Road to Darkness
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: The story on how Sonic the hero becoming Sonic the evil Tyrant. Rated T just to be safe
1. Sonic's Road Begins

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any form because if I did it would be a lot better!_

Part 1 Introduction: Tails Dies

Aboard the space colony ARK at the part where Robotnik is about to blasts Tails into space:

"So how did you know that it wasn't the real one?" said Sonic. "Because you just told me hedgehog." replied Robotnik. "Sonic you dumb sack of worthless fur what have you done, way to go you just ruined the whole plan, I hope you are satisfied you have just doomed the planet to rule under crazed man!" Tails yelled.

Sonic didn't know what to say Tails had never treated him like that he felt himself anger and he shouted to Robotnik, "better tie his tails together before you launch him so he can't break out and fly outta there" Robotnik sneered, "Great idea Sonic, thank you for telling me, maybe you aren't so bad after all." Robotnik's Eggwalker walked up to the capsule and he opened it slightly. Robotnik told Sonic, "Roll the emerald out and don't try anything funny or Cream gets it!" Tails reluctantly rolled the Chaos Emerald out to Robotnik who threw it to Sonic who wasn't expecting it and didn't catch it so it shattered on the floor. Sonic was flabbergasted he had just ensured that Robotnik would take over the world, what had he done, he was evil!

Sonic yelled at Robotnik, "You'll never get away with this Robotnik." Robotnik then gave a curt wave to Tails before saying, "Well Tails it's been years now that we have been in this struggle but it looks that I have come out on top after all. I have to say Tails I really will miss you, I will indeed. You were an admirable adversary, but know I must say my final goodbye, so farewell, good luck on the other side Miles Tails Prower." And with that he pushed the fire button and his longtime adversary was no more.

Sonic was speechless he had no idea what he had just done he had just gotten his best friend killed. Cream sagged to the floor weeping and Robotnik began to laugh. Sonic thought that he was pure evil even though it wasn't true. He just sat in the Tornado for what seemed an eternity as Cream cried and Robotnik laughed. Finally Robotnik almost sarcastically said to Sonic, "You know what, you aren't so bad you should come with me and help me flush out the rest of Tails's horrible friends so that my empire will go unchallenged. Sonic thought to himself, "The planet is already doomed and I've already destroyed my life why not?" "Yes, I will" he said weakly. Robotnik was shocked "Really?!" "Yes, but I think I should rule and you be out my way forever, Robuttnik" Tails replied. Sonic heard Cream shriek and Robotnik was shocked, but replied, "Hey Sonic, I thought we had a deal." Sonic smiled evilly and said, "Change of plan Robotnik, I will rule and you can either die or serve me, but once the world is taken over, I will get rid of you, understand?" Robotnik weakly replied "Yes sir." "Good, now go and help Shadow and Rouge prepare the Eclipse Cannon so I can attack this planet." Sonic said laughing evilly.

So things continued on like this Sonic took control of the world and Robotnik became his Second in command. Sonic drove fear into the hearts of world leaders with his mighty Eclipse Cannon until all the countries of the world were under his tyrannical rule. Sonic found himself enjoying what he was doing and felt that he couldn't turn back. Over the years friends drifted apart and grew older, and some of Tails's old friends lost contact. Sonic himself grew older and more evil as he began to do more public things that Robotnik considered himself too old to do. But as soon as Sonic got to full power, he killed Robotnik in the middle of Station Square where everyone saw. Because of this, Sonic became famous as being the worlds most powerful tyrant and was now considered the most hated person in the world…


	2. Twenty Years Later

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any form because if I did it would be a lot better!_

Part 2 Twenty years later

Twenty years had passed since the death of Tails. The world as Sonic once knew it was gone replaced by a world of poverty and despair. Mechanical behemoths towered over the city of Sonicland and the world's atmosphere had changed from blue to a yellowish red full of pollutants.

We join Sonic (dressed like Robotnik) on a march of the Sonbots through the streets to find Rouge the Bat for spying for the enemies. As Sonic flew in his own Hogmobile he thought about how far this thing had gone. Gone was his last name "the Hedgehog" and come had his true name Sonic. He couldn't talk to anybody without hearing "Mr. Sonic" instead of thinking of him like he really was they thought of him as a monster, and probably for a good reason.

As soon as Sonic had seized the world he hunted down those that could not hide there rebellious ways well enough, a.k.a. Charmy Bee of Team Chaotix and Big the Cat (because he is an idiot anyway). He took them to Sonicland's main square and scheduled them to be executed publicly. He watched from his Hogmobile as he ordered Shadow to pull the switch to shoot a laser beam straight at all of them. They struggled against their braces with no luck Sonic laughed as he thought that he was going to enjoy killing the two most annoying characters in the Sonic universe. He pulled the lever and the crowd cheered to Charmy and Big's death.

As Sonic thought about this he chuckled to himself, but soon was shocked out of reminiscing by a familiar face, it was Rouge. Sonic shouted, "Ha I finally found you, you are under arrest for espionage!" As two Buzzbombers grabbed her and began to fly away she said something to Sonic that he couldn't make out.

Trying to put it into the back of his mind he finished his rounds and returned to the giant Sonic statue that was in fact the imperial office. Two Sonbots opened the door as he entered. He took the elevator up to the floor his apartment was on and entered. He spent a few hours watching a documentary on Green Hill Zone National Park before there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. It was Shadow (Dressed in a grey imperial suit), one of the few people that now called him Master. As Shadow entered Tails noticed that he was showing his age, Shadow's fur had slight tinges of grey. Shadow sat down and said, "Hey Master Sonic did you enjoy your little march." Sonic said, "Pff you can't possible mean that Shad." Yeah well a good old-fashioned march, always made me feel good." replied Shadow. "Whatever." Sonic shrugged. Sonic said he could leave, so Shadow stuck around for a few minutes and then left to do… something.


	3. Knuckles Return

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any form because if I did it would be a lot better!_

**Part 3**: _**The Return of Knuckles**_

Sonic awoke the next morning to a loud banging on his door and Shadow's muffled voice yelling, "Sonic, Sonic I know you are in there so open the door!" Sonic groggily replied, "Hold your horses." He opened the door still half asleep and said, "What is it!" "Exciting news Sonic, guess what" said Shadow with a look of pure glee. Sonic said, "Let me guess you found the lost part of the DeathEgg blueprints that you were looking for on Angel Island for the past three years?" "How did you know?" questioned Shadow. "What else would excite you so much?" stated Sonic. "You have a good point" said Shadow. "Anyway it's your job to go and find them, and maybe the missing Master Emerald that we haven't been able to find, you should take one of the old Hogmobile attachments and get a move on!"

Sonic went down to the basement and picked the Burning Machine from Sonic 3 and Knuckles and got on his way. He set the coordinates for Angel Island and went to sleep. He woke up to an alarm telling him that he was approaching the destination.

Angel Island had fallen into ruin, the forest had long ago been logged away, and it had mined of all metals. All that was left was the Chaos and Master Emerald's Shrine, some polluted acidic water and some hollowed out mountains. As he approached he noticed that it was still floating, that meant that the master emerald was still on the island, and the blueprints were probably with it.

He landed it on the island and activated the radar. It said that the blueprints and the Emerald were in the northeast quadrant of the island inside a mountain. He continued on into the abandoned mine. It seemed like an eternity while the machine fumbled through the darkness until finally there was a light. The machine emerged into a large cavern that was lit up by hundreds of kerosene lamps. As he looked around he saw a figure hunched over an eerie green light. He moved closer to the figure, which turned around and as you may have guessed it was Knuckles. "Sonic it's you, I knew you or Shadow would come someday and I'm ready for you!" Sonic exclaimed, "Wait!" But it was too late Knuckles was tearing the metal apart. Sonic made the machine fly up high and blast its two flamethrowers at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged it though and climbed up the wall and glided into the machine. Things continued like this for a few minutes until the machine couldn't take it any longer. Knuckles delivered the final blow to the machine and the machine started to explode. Sonic had no idea what to do, unlike Shadow he had never suffered through an explosion. He screamed as the extreme heat singed his fur and burnt his clothes. As the machine gave a final shudder and blew apart, Sonic panicked and crashed the Hogmobile into the wall which blew up and crashed to the floor.

Knuckles stepped up to Sonic' shuddering body and said, "You traitor you should have never come!" Sonic tried to push the pain to the back of his mind and said, "Knuckles what was that for?" "Don't play dumb with me Hedgehog, I know that you killed Tails and Shadow have been helping you to control the world." growled Knuckles. Sonic remembered how gullible Knuckles was and decided to utilize it. Sonic said, "Knuckles you have got it all wrong, I haven't been helping Ivo… er Eggman, I've had him killed. Tails was my best friend do you think I'd do him in?" "Well… wait Cream said that you told Eggman about the fake emerald and told him take it from him" said Knuckles. Sonic said, "And since when have you believed what Cream says you knucklehead? You haven't changed a single bit in all these years." Knuckles said, "It has been a while hasn't it, actually 20 years now huh?" Sonic then said, "Anyway I need to get to the point, If you let Shadow and I rebuild the DeathEgg I can use it to destroy the Master Emerald and…" "WHAT!!" Yelled Knuckles. Sonic said, "Let me finish, it will also destroy the Chaos Emeralds, it's the only way to make sure that anyone evil doesn't get the Master Emerald. Knuckles said, "What about the Chaos Emeralds? Sonic said, "Shadow and I have them now but it will destroy them too, it's the only way, so what do you say. Can I have the Master Emerald and the DeathEgg blue prints?" Knuckles said, "Well it does all make sense, sure, you know what? I believe you so (sigh)… you can have them both." "That's the way Knuckles" said Sonic.

Knuckles and Sonic spent the next few hours remising about the "good old days" until it grew dark outside although they didn't know being inside of a mountain. Until a walkie talkie started to ring (with the sonic 3 boss battle song) Sonic answered it and Shadow said, "Where in the world have you been?" Sonic responded, "I'll be back soon." and hung up.

Sonic then said well I need to go to satisfy Shadow, so could you help me fix my Hogmobile. "Sure." said Knuckles. Sonic spent the next hour instructing Knuckles how to fix the Hogmobile. Sonic picked up the blueprints' disc and attached the Master Emerald to the Hogmobile and then said, "See you later Knuckles." Knuckles replied with a gruff, "Don't you dare double cross me or you'll pay." As Sonic flew away he thought that it was easy as taking candy from a baby.


	4. Tails?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any form because if I did it would be a lot better!_

Part 4 Is that you Tails?

Long ago Sonic had made the Green Hill Zone a national park in the memory of his long-time good friend Tails.

Sonic awoke to a lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Hogmobile was falling from the sky. Sonic started frantically pulling levers and pushing buttons, but to no avail. Sonic gave up and pulled the eject lever just in the nick of time. The Hogmobile blew up as it hit the ground. Sonic turned into a ball and flew to the ground and observed the wreckage of the Hogmobile. "I shouldn't have let Knuckles fix it" thought Sonic. He was shocked, he looked around and saw that he was in the Green Hill Zone. Memories came rushing back to him. He remembered the good times with Tails, and how he helped tails to destroy the original three DeathEggs. He looked around and saw a plaque dedicated to Tails. He walked over and read it. He wondered who had placed it there but soon his curiosity faded as he saw a Blue figure.

It was Tails, or so it seemed. He was glowing like Obi Wan Kenobi's ghost from Star Wars. Sonic looked over at him and waved cheerily before realizing that this was impossible. He ran over to the still smoking wreckage of the Hogmobile and hid. Tails said, "What are you afraid of, it's just me ya big scaredy cat." Sonic stood up and looked at Tails, "This is impossible" he said. "No, it is not" said Sonic, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, man Egghead sure changed you didn't he?" Sonic thought that he must be dreaming and that he was still asleep in the Hogmobile, but this was not so. Sonic bravely said, "No, Eggman didn't change me, only helped me until I grew tired of his usefulness. Then I had him killed." Tails looked at Sonic and said, "I have come to tell you that you will be haunted by three ghosts, the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future! Just kidding, actually I came to tell you that it's not to late to be redeemed, you have no idea what Shadow is going to do after you and him rebuilds the DeathEgg, you must not let Shadow get away with this!" "It's too late" said Sonic. You are almost as smart as him said tails, and you know that this is wrong. Sonic said, "Well… so what is Shad going to do with the DeathEgg rebuilt?" "Shad!!! You and shadow are on nickname terms?! Ugh!" Tails yelled at Sonic. "Heh heh uh sorry, but what is his plan?" whimpered Sonic. "Just like the question of how much wood could a woodchuck chuck I can't tell you, but I will tell you that he is using the Master Emerald to focus the Chaos Emeralds' power. Your IQ is up there so think of the possibilities." Sonic thought and realized now that Shadow had all the emeralds the possibilities were endless and terrifying. Tails said, "I have to go but I hope that I can count on you to do the right thing." Tails started to fade, and Sonic said, "Wait." Tails replied, "What?" Sonic asked, "What is it like being dead?" Tails replied, "You'll know tomorrow, just kidding. But seriously, it's not so bad so don't feel so bad. And with that Tails was gone.

He saw a headlight growing bigger and could see Shadow in the Sonic Advance 3 style Hogmobile approaching. Shadow yelled to Sonic, "What happened to you?" Sonic told Shadow, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I won't bother." Sonic salvaged the blueprints from the wreckage and attached the Master Emerald to the Hogmobile. Sonic rode behind the Hogmobile on the way back to Sonicland but couldn't stop thinking about Tails the whole way back, and just what was Shadow planning?

Sonic got home just as the sun was rising. He told Shadow that he would talk to him tomorrow about all of this and went to bed. He wondered to himself as he went to sleep, maybe it wasn't too late for him after all.


	5. The DeathHog 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any form because if I did it would be a lot better!_

_**Part 5: **_**DeathHog 4**

Sonic woke up at about 2:30 PM. he looked around and saw a letter on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it, it said " Sonic come to the lab, I require your immediate assistance." Sonic got up and went to the lab. Shadow greeted him with a gruff, "Where in the world have you been?" Sonic said, "Sorry but as you know, I didn't get a full night's sleep last night." "Yes, well I want to fill you in on my plan. I'm sure you've been wondering what I've been planning to do with the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emerald, and the blueprints of the DeathHog."

"You see", said Shadow, "Once the DeathHog is rebuilt, and with all the Chaos Emeralds the beam would be more powerful than the Eclipse Cannon. But with the Master Emerald, the beam becomes even more powerful, and could be focused and or be teleported anywhere. I could destroy a pebble, a house, a city, a country, a continent, an entire planet or an entire solar system, located anywhere. You remember the rumors of groups of rebels plotting against us, well this is the ingenious answer. Construction starts next week."

Sonic had guessed that it would be something like a more powerful DeathHog, but didn't guess the teleporting beam. Shadow said, "Well that's all I need from you now so go back to bed so you will be well rested on the 'morrow so you will be ready for the new day." And Sonic did just that.

Sonic woke bright and early the next morning and full of energy. He ate breakfast and went outside on to the balcony, which was on the left side of the cheek of the giant Shadow shaped building. He lounged around for a while before the walkie-talkie rang. He answered it, "Sonic come to the lab, I need to show you something." Said Shadow's voice. Sonic got up and took the elevator to the 21st floor, where the lab was located.

He emerged from the elevator and saw Shadow standing next to a monitor. "Ah Sonic, I'm glad to see you looking so well rested" said Shadow, "Anyway I have some disturbing news, a ran some tests, and if I were to hypothetically fire the Final Hog Blaster now, with the Earth's atmosphere in this condition, it would combust and the atmosphere would burn up. So, we need to rid the atmosphere of pollutants. Remember when you warned me of this nineteen years ago so I started to build a anti pollution plant, but it was abandon when the pitiful remnants of the United states, and Europe tried to invade ARK and destroy it so we would have no weapon. Well now we have to finish it and put it into action. So Sonic your job is to take a troop of hogbots over to it and finish it. You should go get packed you leave at noon."

Sonic left the lab and went to his room. He packed a days worth of food and took the elevator to the basement. He threw the bag of food in the Hogmobile and chose the Metal Sonic prototype from Sonic 2 as his bodyguard. He flew the Hogmobile out of the launch shaft to be greeted by a troop of Hogwarriors. (for they Have hands and therefore are the best at building.) Sonic got underway going through the city streets the Hogwarriors scuttling along behind him. Eventually the city streets thinned and he emerged from the city into the countryside. He looked around and saw the unhealthy grass and trees, pollution had made the plants sick. Sonic thought to himself " it might be nice for the sky to be blue and the plants to look healthy. He ate a sandwich as he passed through the countryside, an hour or so later he arrived.

As he approached it even though it wasn't complete it was apparent that it was a behemoth. The building had huge tubes that reached into the sky, and there was a pile of steel and parts to the side. He instructed the troop of Hogwarriors to get to work. He watched their progress throughout the day until it was dark. The Hogwarriors had made incredible progress through the day but were still not finished, so he instructed the Metal Sonic prototype to be on guard and went to sleep.


End file.
